


Practice

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to practice kissing, Clyde's reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“No! Absolutely not!” Clyde was so emphatic about this point that he was waving his arms in protest and almost knocked over one of Sarah Jane’s living room lamps.

Luke quirked his head. “I do not understand why you are so opposed to the idea. Maria says that girls practice kissing with their female friends. Why shouldn’t we?”

Clyde revised his opinion of Maria from quite sneaky to very sneaky if she’d been convincing other girls to kiss her for ‘practice’. “Well I don’t need the practice for starters.”

“I do.” Luke stated.

“True.” Clyde conceded. “But we can find you a girl to practice with. I just don’t think you should be following Maria’s example on this one. Maria’s different.”

“How so?” Luke inquired.

Clyde paused. How do you tell one of your best friends that you think your other best friend is gay for their mother figure? Especially when the first best friend has enough difficulty grasping basic social interactions. “She just is. I think she likes girls in that way.”

“Oh.” Luke took a moment to process this new piece of information. “So it would be okay to practice with you if I was attracted to those of the same gender as myself?”

Clyde’s forehead creased in confused thought. “That’s… not quite what I meant but yeah I guess so.”

“So it’s okay then?”

Clyde was even more confused. “What is?”

“Clyde.” Luke invaded his personal space and Clyde’s pulse quickened. “You can be remarkably oblivious sometimes.” Luke leaned in and pressed his lips against Clyde’s.

The kiss began with a firm but gentle press of the lips between the two friends. Once Clyde had begun to relax into it Luke’s tongue began probing his mouth tentatively. Then the kiss deepened and Clyde was sure that if his eyes had been open he would have been seeing stars.

When the two boys finally broke apart Clyde was gasping for air and Luke was flushed deep red. Luke waited until Clyde eventually recovered his breath before remarking. “That was quite satisfactory.”

Clyde frowned. “Then I guess we’ll have to practice some more.” He tossed Luke a cheeky grin before beckoning him upstairs.


End file.
